


Ang Para Sa Akin

by skitzOfrienic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abigail - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Jack - Freeform, Reunion, Tagalog, Work In Progress, abbey - Freeform, jackie - Freeform, pilipinas
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzOfrienic/pseuds/skitzOfrienic
Summary: Hanggang kailan mo ipagkakaila na sa akin ka lang dapat? Hanggang kailan ka magpapanggap? Kaya mo pa ba?
Relationships: Jack & Abbey





	Ang Para Sa Akin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is true but it's not.

720pm, nagulat ako sa ring ng doorbell habang nasa shower.

_Eh sino ba 'to? Anak ng tokwang room service, wala pa ngang isang oras ako dito sa hotel istorbo agad._

Dali-daling nagpunas ng malaking tuwalya, tapos suot ng bulaklaking kimono, balot ng basang buhok gamit ng tuwalyang mas maliit.

Takbo sa pinto, laking gulat sa bumungad sa akin. Nagulat din siya. Siguro sa hitsura ko na mukhang basang sisiw.

"Jack? What are you doing here? How do you know I'm here?", tanong ko while composing myself. He hasn't changed! Well, maybe he looks a little older because of the eyeglasses and some visible white hair but physique wise, yummy still.

"Hi!" He took a long pause, smiled, nagpa-cute.

"I read your FB post. I'm in the area so I decided to drop by."

"Ha?" Teka sandale, you're in the area? Yung post ko, 5 hours ago pa yun, I was still in Singapore. Well, anyway...

"Oh I'm sorry. Come in. Pasensiya ka na, I was in the shower."

I led him inside, the entrance to the room, well actually, a huge unit is through the kitchen/dining area, quite an odd set-up but it does not bother me.

"Nagulat naman ako sa iyo. Wala ka man lang pasabi. You want anything to drink? I'll get you some while I change." Or put something underneath! I feel so hubad with just this kimono!

"No, thanks. I won't take long." He stood by the dining table.

I don't know why he stopped there and not went all the way to the spacious living room.  
He looked around, surveying the area. So I surveyed him as well! Hah! Ganun pa rin ang tindig niya, mataas pa rin ang puwet. Nakapamulsa ang kanang kamay sa maong while the left hand occasionally brushes his hair or dangles his car key. Naka white, crisp short-sleeved shirt and driving slip-ons. Malinis at mabango pa ring tingnan na para bang ang sarap singhutin.

"Oh okay. So, what I can I do for you? Well, before that, how do you know I'm staying here and how were you able to come straight up to my room? They're kinda strict here."

"You know I have my ways."

"Oh...". I was quite surprised with that answer. Even if he hasn't changed much physically, his demeanor, the way he talks is quite different. He is more confident and more refined.

"How long has it been? Kelan ba tayong huling nagkita?" I asked.

"Two years ago, birthday ni Carlo. You suddenly left when I arrived." Wow, he remembered!

"Yeah, I had a flight to catch. Had to go back to Singapore." Hahaha sinungaling ka Abbey! May kasama kasi siya nung dumating kaya ka umalis! Hunghang!!!

"Ya, I heard." Pero mukha namang hindi naniwala! Okayyyyy... change topic!

"So, what brought you here? May problema ba? Do you want to sit down?"

"No, wala." Silence...

Fidgeting...ang tagal....ang lalim ng buntung-hininga!  
So I sat on top of the kitchen island (mataas pala) in front of the dining table where he was leaning, trying to look at ease. While waiting for him to talk, I was clutching my robe, took the towel off my hair to let it dry, parang normal lang. I was feeling his gaze when he said...

"My God Abbey!" Nagulat ako, it was loud. When I looked at him both his hands were on his face.

"What?"

"You look so beautiful" He was looking at me intently now with his hands on the side of his face cupping both his cheeks.

"I know!" sabay tawa ng malakas, I wanted him to relax.

"Ikaw talaga! Ikaw na ikaw ka pa rin!" He smiled.

"Talaga! So ano na? Bakit ka ba nandito?" Kulit ko..ang tagal na naman.... Diyos ko...isang malalim na buntong-hininga ulit and he said,

"I don't know why I'm here. What I know is, I wanted to see you."

Ohmegerd, laglag panty! Ayyyy wala pala akong panty!


End file.
